Elliot Griffin
"Every moment in your life is a turning and every one a choosing. Somewhere you made a choice. All followed to this. The accounting is scrupulous. The shape is drawn. No line can be erased. I had no belief in your ability to move a coin to your bidding. How could you? A person's path through the world seldom changes and even more seldom will it change abruptly. And the shape of your path was visible from the beginning." - Cormac McCarthy, No Country For Old Men Vitals ---- *'Name': Elliot Griffin, ~Shockwave~ *'Former Names': ~Claws-of-Freedom's-Vengeance~, or ~Freedom's-Vengeance~ for many years. Assorted others during cliathdom and cubhood. *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Ragabash (Waxing) *'Tribe': Fianna *'Rank': Rank 4 (Athro) *'Date of Birth': March 26, 1982. (Age 30.) *'Packs': Former alpha of Eyes Above, an Eagle Pack in Steel Angel. None now. *'Positions': Alpha of the Sept. Righ of the Fianna. Misc: *'Creation Date': July 8, 2011. *'Creation Rank': Rank 3 (Adren) *'Departure Date': Active PC. Timeline Late 2012: *Challenged for Alpha of the Sept, led the Sept to battle to reclaim the Caern. September 2011: * Successfully challenged for Fianna elder. Late August 2011: * Completed chiminage. July 2011: * Arrived in St. Claire. Brief History Elliot spend the first portion of his garou life in Vancouver, Canada, but in 2003 he left with his fiance to go to LA and Steel Angel. He's spent the rest of the time there - the first half in a pack under City Father, the second pack under Eagle. He was married in 2004, his daughter born in 2005, and he challenged for Adren in 2010. For RP hooks: Vancouver, Canada from 1996-2003, Steel Angel from 2003-2011. On his adren challenge he spent some time in Boston on the trail of a Mage. His Eagle pack, Eyes Above, focused on finding and dealing with problems before they became problems, and he was pack alpha; if any needed that sort of assistance, his pack would normally be more than willing to help. Personality Elliot is a gregarious sort, intense and social and full of spirit and life. He's never been the trickster sort, but is not above it if the situation calls. He's empathic, kind-hearted, and often self-sacrificing to help others, but he is also very much a pick-yourself-up-by-your-bootstraps sort, and though he'll listen to problems he will not coddle the person. Though he's not formally educated (in matters such as sciences and maths, he has roughly a middle-school education) he's intelligent and has a relatively quick-working mind, though naturally he trends toward charisma and social graces to get him through most situations. He's strong-willed and stubborn, and doesn't hesitate to argue his way to a point if he deems it necessary. He's ambitious, though not so much to run over other people in order to get what he wants. He's moved to St. Claire with his wife - a 28 year old Fianna kin named Catherine - and Eva, their daughter, who happens to be garou. He's a devoted husband and a decent father, but due to what he is he has to be away a lot. His kid's 6 years old, a theurge, and true to form she's beginning to be taught about what it means to be garou. ---- Play List: * Stuff goes here * Logs: Livejournal Log Site Gallery Image:ell2.jpg Image:ell6.jpg ell3.JPG ell5.jpg ell10.jpg ell15.jpg Category:Ragabash Category:Homid Category:Fianna Category:Past PCs Category:Athro